


Pet Parents

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Double Drabble for P week of the A-Z Challenge at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/"></a><b>1_million_words</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pet Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for P week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this?”

“You’re the one who didn’t want to leave him at sh.. at work while we’re both gone.”

Phil gave Clint _The Look_. He didn’t really expect it to work.

“Do you want me to fill out the form?” Bumble sat politely at the end of the leash Clint held, behaved, but keenly interested in what was going on in the _Doggy Day Care Center_ around him.

“No.” Phil was emphatic as he scribbled on the clipboard. “It refers to us as _Pet Parents_. Not owners, parents.”

“We’re not his parents.” Clint began to look a little bit panicky. “He’s not our child. We don’t have kids. We’re not having kids. Are we?”

“Barton!” Phil used his best agent voice, something he’d acquired from years of working with Clint. He went back to the fill-in-the-blanks page in front of him. “They want to know his last name.”

Even in Phil’s own head Bumble Coulson sounded wrong, and Bumble Barton sounded like a circus clown, although given Clint’s background...

“Come on.” Clint was at the door waiting for Phil. “We’ll leave him with Fury the next time we’re both away. He could use some dog hair.”


End file.
